cwlfandomcom-20200214-history
Life with Lamarr
Life with Lamarr is a surreal G-Mod comic by Co Fiori-McPhee set inbetween the games Half-Life and Half-Life 2. It follows the day to day life of theoretical physicist Isaac Kleiner, his pet, the titular Lamarr and his room-mate Barney Calhoun. Main Cast : For a full cast list see: List of Life with Lamarr characters. * Isaac Kleiner - A theoretical physicist and former employee of Black Mesa before it was destroyed by invading aliens and a nuclear bomb. Room-mate to Barney Calhoun. * Barney Calhoun - An Irishman with a penchant for alcohol and former security guard at Black Mesa. * Lamarr - The titular headcrab, pet of Dr. Kleiner. Having been tamed (and de-beaked) it is incapable of turning a person into a zombie. * Wallace Breen - Former administer of Black Mesa, now administer of the entire Earth. Is constantly after Dr. Kleiner due to his late rent payment. * Judith Mossman - Fiancée to Dr. Breen, quite absent minded and has a habit of accidental inserting double entendre into serious conversations. * Earl Beathan - Once an ordinary citizen, now quite insane after spending eight months trapped with the corpse of his brother-in-law Roderick Thanatos. * Roderick Thanatos - Married to Earl's sister, until he died that is, he now spends his time being carried around by Earl. * Arne Magnusson - A former scientist at Black Mesa, driven insane by Dr. Kleiner due to his endless good advice and ruining his date with Judith Mossman. Now goes by alias The Headcrab King. * Eli Vance - Creator of the Free Children's Commune, a place for citizens to escape the cities and reconnect with nature. The Commune turned out to be a front for his evil schemes. * Alyx Vance - Eli's teenage daughter, rebellious like the average teen and is sick of the hippy life. * Sunbeam - A Combine Officer, joined the Free Children's Commune and got a large bout of amnesia from all the drugs. * Melanie Land - A widowed melon-growing woman who scratches a living in the wastelands. * Obediah Fisher - A rich and unscrupulous landowner. * Nancy Longfigger - Dr. Breen's right-hand woman, dreams of removing Judith Mossman from the picture so she can have Breen to herself. * Odessa Cubbage - A military man turned narrator. * Peter Orniphobe - 'Victim' of Baron von Tailfeathers * Baron von Tailfeathers - A pigeon with a taste for destruction. * Timothy - A talking Cactus. List of Episodes Book One: The Headcrab King Book Two: The Free Children's Commune Book Three: Land Sakes Book Four: The House of Longfigger Book Five: El Headcrab Gigante Life with Lamarr reboot The Life with Lamarr reboot is the 6th story in Life with Lamarr. After the unresolved plot of Book Five, Barney awaken to find Kleiner's apartment restored and Lamarr alive. Kleiner claims the previous events were all Barney's dreams while Barney protests the attempt to reboot the comic. See also * The Lamarrcade Category:Comics *